


¿Puedes soñar Conmigo?

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elemental Magic, Elements, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, aether and nether, characters meet in a dream, dream realm, psycho magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Lance has been meeting someone in his dreams for several months now, but has never been able to contact him in real life, leading him to believe this person is a mere fantasy. Until one day, he gets a distress signal and decides to take the risk to find his new friend in order to protect him.





	¿Puedes soñar Conmigo?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so if you have any suggestions or see any glaring errors, please let me know!  
> Dreams are in italics.  
> Also, I speak absolutely no spanish so if anything (including the title which is supposed to say Can you dream with me?) is inaccurate please let me know!

_ The first time Keith had wrapped his hands around the logs in front of the fireplace, I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. He had taken his jacket and shirt off for whatever the hell he was doing and watching the muscles in his back had, in the five seconds I had set my eyes on them, become my favorite way to pass the time. There was a crackling, dryness to the air that left me feeling hazy and intoxicated on the heat. I could practically feel the moisture being sucked from the air and I feared I would pass out without it, but then the intricate, curling white scars on Keith’s back lit up with a red light that rapidly softened to a bright gold, filling his veins and contrasting his milk-white skin beautifully. It was enchanting. The light furrowed through his body, wrapping around his arms as it snaked down to his fingers placed on the wood.  _

_ The fire burst into existence and he threw the burning logs into the fireplace and turned back to me. I could breathe again, the suffocating atmosphere turning to a humidity that I could at least survive in.  _

_ Every night we would curl up next to that fire and talk for hours. That night though, Keith was hotter than usual; his skin was almost glowing with heat, searing my own. I pulled away reluctantly and folded my arms across my chest. “What’s wrong, Keith?” _

_ He was definitely glowing, the frustration in him making the air buzz. I was almost afraid the room would become a furnace to sap me dry, snap me out of existence. But Keith just sighed and shook his head. “Life just really sucks.” _

_ I wanted to laugh because he had no idea. When I woke up, he stopped existing and  _ that  _ is what  _ really sucked.  _ I didn’t say that though, seeing as Keith was evidently quite pissy and didn’t need to add questioning existence on top of everything else. “What’s going on?” is what I actually said, pouring every ounce of soothing into my words, channeling steady tides and calm rivers.  _

_ Keith’s brows furrowed and I knelt down in front of him, hands resting between us, ready to fight any fires that may go ablaze if he got too furious.  _

_ “I came out to my family.” _

_ Family was a sore topic for Keith. His mom had left pretty much immediately after the doctors confirmed that he wasn’t normal, and his dad never let him forget it. His older brother was pretty much the only person in his family who actually cared about him, protected him from cruel peers.  _

_ I cringed at his words, wishing desperately I could change the direction of where this was going. However, I knew from experience these weren’t regular dreams where your mind stopped you from seeing things that scared you too badly. I couldn’t wish this away anymore than I could wish Keith into reality. “That bad, huh?”  _

_ He didn’t respond because he didn’t have to. I already knew. So I just grabbed his hand and pulled us to our feet.  _

_ “What are you doing?” Keith asked, but his voice was lacking any of its usual strength. He just sounded so drained.  _

_ “Dancing.” I said like it was obvious, beginning to sway slowly. Keith rolled his eyes, but he focused on the ground,  _

_ We spun around the room, and I showed him some of my favorite dance moves. It was nice to be like this. Normally, if we sat together too long, we got a little stir crazy and ended up bickering. And the bickering usually woke me up.  _

_ He was laughing, trying to not step on my toes when I blurted out my usual question, “Do you ever tell people about me when you’re awake?” _

_ This question was the glitch in our Matrix. Keith always… malfunctioned in some manner when I asked. He knew we were dreaming and that this universe was something in our heads but he had trouble piecing his reality together with our fantasy. It was the exact reason I knew Keith couldn’t be real.  _

_ His brows were furrowed and he was thinking very hard, trying to answer me. His skin would go feverish, face sweaty and his eyes would gleam as his frustration grew. He never was able to answer my question.  _

_ So I blathered on about how I told my little sister everything about him. My sister had become my only confidant. She was young enough to not think I was going mental with this recurring dream. And the marks I would get from these dreams if I was injured that somehow followed me into the real world wouldn’t scare her like they did others. Keith liked my sister and my stories about her as much as she did him.  _

_ I wasn’t sure why I kept asking him when it only upset me so much, but I just kept hoping one day- _

_ “Lance. Lance. Come on  _ wake up. Wake up Lance.” A large hand was settled across my back, shaking me gently. 

The jolt of nausea after the dream spiked through me, leaving me very disoriented. Rapid blinking settled the disorientation, and a few sips of peppermint-infused water the nausea. Hunk came to focus, frowning and holding out a small bowl of broth. “I thought you might be hungry. You’ve been out for hours.”

I rubbed my eyes and accepted the soup. “Thanks. Um, where are we?” 

Hunk froze. “You really don’t remember?”

I shook my head, looking around us. There were a lot of trees and not much Sun. I could hear the faint trickling water in the distance and the buzz of cicadas surrounding us. We were sat on a large, spread-out blanket that protected us from grass stains and not much else (judging by the sharp poking in his thighs from branches strewn across the ground). Hunk had woven basket next to him that he had taken to carrying basically everywhere with him in case he ran across someone of high statute that could fund the bakery he wanted to open. Mostly, it was just useful for protecting our lunches when we went out on adventures like this. But I couldn’t remember what had brought us out here this time.

“I knew this was a bad idea, Lance. But you were all insistent and your eyes got that creepy ring around them and you were blabbering on about this guy you just  _ had  _ to find. I said we shouldn’t go out into the wilderness for this, I knew it was stupid. But do you ever listen to me?” Hunk rambled in frustration, stabbing at a chunk of potato in his soup like it had done him a horrid wrong. 

“What?” I wasn’t following, but a pit was growing in my stomach with his words. 

Hunk sighed, tense around the shoulders and visibly frustrated, and set his bowl in the crook of a tree root. “You seriously don’t remember? You ran up at me like a bat out of hell, going on about this Keith guy and how you had to find him. Insisted I pack a bag and food so we could make this journey even though you refused to tell me anything else. I kept telling you I was pretty sure you were running a fever and maybe we should go to the hospital but you wouldn’t hear of it. And that stupid glow you get around your eyes sometimes was stupidly bright and honestly, it was kind of scary. You just kept walking until we got here, insisted we set up camp and then passed out.”

The pit had turned into a looming chasm, sucking away the pleasant remnants of my dream that had been lingering around me before. I couldn’t remember anything before I had been playing tag with my little cousins and youngest sister (the confidant). My head ached trying to remember, the only thing coming to mind was a string of Keith’s name, growing more insistent the the harder I tried to focus on remembering. “Do you have a mirror?” I mumbled.

Hunk frowned. “Why the heck would I have brought a mirror with me?”

Fair. “Uh… then are my eyes still... glowing or whatever?” I asked slowly, meeting Hunk’s concerned gaze.

He shook his head. “Nah, but they were super freaky before.”

“Explain ‘freaky,’ please.”

“Like, your eyes are normally blue with this… I don’t know, silvery-violet ring around it, right? Well, that was glowing all purple-y. I kind of thought you were possessed or something.” Hunk explained, motioning around his eyes as he spoke like it would help me understand.

I sipped at my soup for a few, mulling the new information over. Glowy eyes, no memory. Maybe I was possessed. Stranger things had happened. After all, I had accidently created a dream realm so realistic it fooled even myself. However, it was very likely more to do with the ‘psycho’ magic my family liked to pretend I didn’t have. 

My parents had adamantly told me time and again that they didn’t think I was a freak. It wasn’t my fault, I was still Lance, all that jazz. The world, on the other hand, would crucify me for it. Not literally of course, not since the Dark Ages, but… magic was something normal humans couldn’t wrap their heads around. So it was shunned. And maybe it was right to be shunned with the way I had been acting lately. 

I had trouble with normal activities, like hanging out with my friends or school or even eating because every waking hour I was growing more obsessive with my dreams. Frankly, I was bound to crack eventually. Even I saw it coming. I just hadn’t anticipated my meltdown would drag Hunk with me. 

“Lance? Who is Keith?” Hunk asked after several moments of silence. My soup was almost entirely gone. 

I winced and stared at the broth. “You’re not going to like my answer.”

“What, is he like your boyfriend or something?” Hunk snorted. He was one of the few people who knew Lance was bisexual.

“You remember me telling you I was having this strange recurring dream?” I started slowly, glancing up at Hunk. “He’s basically the center of the dream. We’ve been talking for… months. Almost a year now.”

Hunk’s jaw dropped. “No, no, no, no… Lance, you did not drag me out here for some drea-”

“No, hold on. See, I thought he was just a figment of my imagination this whole time… but if my eyes were glowing. Hunk, he might have tried to contact me. Which would make him real.”

“You said might.” Hunk frowned, still not jumping on board with this.

“Well, I can’t actually remember. I don’t know a lot about the psycho side of my magic.” I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Wait, I thought you just… you know, did your thing with water. Now you’re crazy on top of it?” Hunk demanded, growing more and more exasperated with everything by the minute.

“No, not psycho-crazy. Psycho magic. Like… mind. It’s kind of hard to explain…” I trailed off, hoping he’d let it go and we could just keep going. He just waved me on so I sighed and continued, “Alright, I’ll tell you what I got from the internet, but that’s the best I’ve got for you. Apparently everyone with magic has a base of one of the four elements, but they also have a secondary connection. Normally, it’s some sort of combination of the four elements, but mine strengthens my connection to the most basic power that  _ everyone  _ has: Spirit. Most people can’t actually tap into it, even those with magic unless it’s a desperate situation. I can freely with my secondary magic, but… I hardly ever do because I don’t really know what I’m doing. It can be very dangerous. People have been left in comas from messing with these kinds of forces.” 

“And what does this have to do with your dream boy?” Hunk asked, eyebrows furrowed in a way that told me he definitely didn’t actually follow my explanation.

“Well, I have this theory about the dream. I think I accidentally tapped into my psycho magic and created this dream realm and either dragged someone into it or made him up. It’s definitely not a normal dream. It’s too vivid, and if I am injured in it, it’s there when I wake up.” 

Hunk sighed. “So we’re chasing after some mystery boy that may or may not be real just in case he maybe contacted you and  _ might  _ be in danger?” 

“He told me he came out to his family, Hunk. He could be in real trouble. His dad isn’t exactly the most accepting person in the universe.” I sighed, rubbing my arms as we started cleaning up our mess.

“You know, assuming that he is  _ real.”  _ Hunk emphasized as he packed everything in his basket.

“Hunk, I can’t think about anything else. I can’t… I need to know for sure, it’s driving me crazy.” Lance pleaded. 

“Why can’t you just use your psycho whatever and ask him through your brain waves or whatever?” Hunk inquired and slung the basket onto his arm while he tapped his temple with two fingers.

Lance shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that. I have only ever been able to control the contact when I’m sleeping and even if it did work like that, it’s so dangerous, Hunk. I could mess with your mind accidentally and hurt you or cause any other numerous kinds of damage.”

“So how do we find him?” Hunk looked so skeptical it hurt. Hunk was usually on board with him, even if it seemed silly. However, in Hunk’s defense, Lance knew he was being a little irrational.

“Well, if he did contact me, we  _ should  _ be able to trace it.” Lance explained while they walked out of the wooded area towards an open, winding road.

“How?” 

I winced, knowing this was the part Hunk would really protest to. “We have to find a witch.”

“No. Lance. No. Do you hear me? We are not contacting any witches. I refuse.” Hunk shook his head, arms crossed and standing in the middle of the road.

“Hunk, it’s the only option. I can’t do it myself.” I insisted.

“Lance McClain,  _ no.  _ They’ll rob us blind and we’ll probably end up being sacrificed out in those woods!” Hunk whined.

My brows furrowed. “Okay, that’s really offensive. Just because there’s a few out there using their powers poorly doesn’t mea-” 

“Lance. Please don’t make me do this.” Hunk pleaded, pulling them out of the way of a speeding car and continuing to walk. 

“We’ll be very thorough, okay? We’ll make sure they’re aether-witches, okay?” 

“How?” 

“I know a girl. I think you’ll like her actually.”

“I highly doubt it. This stuff wigs me out, dude.” Hunk complained.

“She just studies this topic, and honestly, she knows more than pretty much any scientist I’ve heard of. We’ve been messaging back and forth for a few weeks now. I just have to ask her to meet and she’ll probably be all over it.” I shrugged.

“Fine. But if I die, you’re going out with my blood on your hands, dude.”

“Got it.” I nodded, pulling my phone from my pocket and dialing her number, “Hey, Pidge?”

*****

We were sitting on the roof in the middle of the night, Pidge shining a light in my eyes. I really hated it because she kept telling me not to squint. Hunk kept trying to touch her equipment, basically drooling over it in total awe. 

“Sorry,” She said, not sounding sorry at all, and putting her flashlight away. “I’ve just never seen them in person before. It’s really cool, there’s just a silver ring around your iris and that’s how you  _ know  _ someone is different.”

“Thanks. I think?” I scratched the back of my neck, laughing a little when she yelled at Hunk for the fifth time to stop touching her things.

“It’s just… you built this all yourself?” Hunk asked, hands in his hair.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Uh, yeah. It’s pretty simple, actually. Anyways, Lance. Tell me about your dreams. Do they happen every time you fall asleep?” 

I frowned. “I’ve already told you this.” 

“Yeah, but I want to record it. For like… Research, later. Documentation.” Pidge explained, holding up an old-fashioned tape-recorder.

“Yes, though he never shows up right away.. Which would be evidence to him being real.”

“And who is this ‘he?’” 

“His name is Keith Kogane, a fire element.” I responded automatically.

“Okay. And do you know what started these dreams?” 

“Pidge, come on. He could be in real danger. We don’t have ti-” I complained, pushing myself upright so I could meet her eyes. 

“Will you just answer the question?” 

“Fine! It started about nine months ago. I’d been having strange dreams before, really awful nightmares. The doctors said my psycho magic was building upon it, leaving me dreaming with out all the benefits of REM sleep. They said I should try to focus on making a safe place. The next week, Keith showed up.” I tried to explain and tone down my exasperation.

Pidge nodded, clicking off her recorder. She sat cross-legged in front of her computer and typed rapidly, glasses reflecting the light and making her look a little crazy. And honestly, I wasn’t sure that she wasn’t just a little crazy. Hunk peered over her shoulder, asking questions that I could understand about as well as the responses she gave. 

Pidge finally waved me over and pointed at her screen. “Alright, I’ve got someone who can help you. His name is Lotor. Make sure you meet with him and not his mother.”

“Why?” Hunk’s voice was nervous, shaky.

“She’s been known to… uh…  _ mutate  _ her clients.” Pidge said solemnly, looking up at me as Hunk whirled on me. 

“See, Lance! I told you, this is too dangerous.” Hunk whined accusingly.

“Which is why I’m coming with you.” Pidge nodded, standing and lifting her equipment. She looked a little ridiculous carrying this giant load in her tiny arms and I struggled not to laugh, knowing she’d probably punch me for it.

“Uh, no. We don’t really need you… And your mom would probably freak.” I shook my head, arms crossed.

“No, see you owe me. I helped you so you have help me find my brother, Matt. He’s an air element. And two months ago, he went missing. So I help you find Keith, and you help me.” Pidge looked up at me fiercely and I quickly decided it best to not argue with her. “Besides, my mom will understand when I get back with Matt. Give me five minutes to finish packing.”

“Actually, if you’re going with us, could we just sleep here? The woods are kind of uncomfortable. And there’s bugs.” Hunk pleaded in that way he did where he was trying to not sound super desperate and only managed to amplify his desperation.

Pidge thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. Just, don’t wake up my mom. And we have to leave early, before she gets up.” 

“Agreed.” I smiled in relief at the thought of a nice warm house for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
